Lucy in love?
by luckystargirl
Summary: Lucy been acting weird lately and is coming to the guild deep thought and leaving at noon and Mira thinks love has a boyfriend what can Lucy do
1. Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v

Lucy Heartfilia had walked into fairy tail wearing a beautiful white lace dress that stopped at her knees with matching flip flops. She had strawberry pink lip gloss on and a sweet heart necklace on with golden star earring on. To say in the least she looked beautiful as she walked to the bar deep in thought where Mira was waiting with her devilish smirk. As soon as Lucy sat down Mira was by her "what you thinking about Lucy your boyfriend!?" Mira said dragging out the word boyfriend with hearts in her eyes thinking about whom could Lucy's boyfriend be? Lucy started blushing a bright red "No Mira I don't have a boyfriend!" Lucy yelled at Mira well waving her arms around. After Mira wouldn't stop asking about who was Lucy's boyfriend, Lucy left with a blush on her face not knowing her being followed by a nosey fire dragon slayer and ice mage.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's p.o.v

As I keep walking home I could not stop thinking of the night before

'Flash back'

I was walking home on the ledge like I always do saying the regular 'I will' to the fishermen that always said to be careful. But not noticing the crack on the wall I slipped and started falling back wards as I eyes widen in fear. But just as I was about to hit the water, strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me up. As soon as I was on my feet again I was staring into red crimson eyes and I realize that it was Rouge from sabertooth that had saved me. I blush and bow a little "thank you Rouge" I said not looking at him. "Yeah no problem" he said to me "please call me by my name" I asked nicely. "So Rouge what are you doing around here?" I asked raising an eyebrow "my team is here for a mission and I was getting away from my team for a while" Rouge said. I smiled and I and Rouge talked some more before parting ways because he had to go back to his team and it started getting cold.

'Flash back end'

I sighed heavily as I entered my house and landed on my bed falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Not noticing the raven haired boy on my couch or the pink haired boy sleeping in my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time skip**

**Morning **

I woke up to the feel of strong arms wrapped around my waist so my eyes popped open and I flipped the covers off to see natsu sleeping next to me. "Kay!" I yelled kicking off my bed as he stands up right away "what are you doing here natsu!" I yell at him "get out" I yell before he could say anything. "But Luce your beds so comfy" natsu said sleepily but I Lucy kick out the window before any else happened. I walk into my living room to see gray sitting on my couch with only his boxers on "Kay!" I yelled covering my eyes "gray go put some clothes on" I yell kicking him out to. 'god it been a tiring morning' I thought as I go take a shower wanting to wake up more. After my shower I put on a pair of green mini shorts and a matching crop top, my hair in its usual side pony tail and wearing a pair of black colored flats with my keys attracted to my waist and my whip on my other side. I left my apartment walking on the edge remember that night rouge saved me as I felt a warm feeling in my stomach and in my chest.

I didn't know what this feeling was but I just brushed it off as I made my way to the guild thinking about what happened. But as I entered Mira was there again waiting for me with her devilish smile. I gulped and walked slowly towards her as I slowly sat down as she boomed me with questions. "Lucy is you in love?" Mira asked this one question as read my face before I could say anything "you are in love!" Mira squealed with excitement. As I got up from my spot to leave thinking about what she said 'am I in love' I asked myself as keep thinking as that feeling came back and I knew when I got to the park as I saw him by himself 'oh no I am in love with rouge from sabertooth'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rouge's p.o.v**

After the incident with Lucy from fairy tail my mind can't stop thinking about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her hair bounced while she walked next to me. I didn't know what I was feeling, all I knew was I got butterflies in my stomach and I got a warm feeling. I tried many times to get my head off of her like going on more missions but it always went back to her. I got angry with myself 'what is this feeling?!' I would ask myself many times till I would almost get to fairy tail. But I always stopped myself and went to the park thinking over my thoughts. Till one time I figured it out I was in love with the fairy. So I went to the park near Lucy's apartment more often just so I could see her walk by with her smile. Then one day she saw me and smiled brightly as she walked over to me and my heart started beating at a fast pace 'thump, thump, thump, thump'. I wouldn't be surprised if she heard it as she sat next to me and started asking me how I was and what I been doing. Till out of nowhere I asked "Lucy do you want to go on a date with me" it shocked her at first till she smiled and hugged me "I would love to" she said. "Tomorrow at 6 is that going to be alright" she asked as I nodded. She left shortly after leaving me happy then I ever been and for once as I walked home I had a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was walking home with the biggest smile I could pull off as I thought of what I should wear for my date with rouge. As soon as I got home I choose a purple cock tail dress with open back and with glitter all over it. I smiled as I slept that night wrapped up in my fluffy blanket.

**Time skip**

**Morning**

I woke up with the sun's rays shining over my face as I opened my eyes lazily and groaned as I sat up. I got out of my bed and walked into my bathroom and stripped down as I got into the shower having a heavily hot shower. I used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner with my favorite vanilla body wash. After a while I stepped out of the shower much to my disappointment as wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and stepped out to see natsu and happy on my bed…

"KYA!" I screamed as I kicked them off the bed "GET OUT I AM TRYING TO GET READY!" I yell as I kicked him out the apartment. As I got ready for rouge, not know the dense dragon slayer was on his way to the guild to talk to demon Mira.

**Natsu's p.o.v**

I was at the guild laying my head at the bar sighing heavily. Till Mira came over "natsu what's wrong" she asked me as she served me my favorite meal fire chicken. "Luce kicked me of her house saying she had to be ready for something" I said as I stuffed my mouth with food. I looked up at Mira as she smirked and I didn't know what she was thinking and what she was going to do but who cared there was fire chicken in front of me.

**Mira's p.o.v**

'so Lucy does have a boyfriend' I smirk at what natsu just told me as I think of all the people who Lucy's boyfriend could be. When I could not figure it out I decided to spy on her and her possible date so I asked Erza, Levy, and Lisanna to come along to help. Then it was decided we had to go right away as we sneaked out to Lucy's house not knowing what to expect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's p.o.v**

I was almost done getting ready and it was almost six when a knock was heard though my apartment. "Come in the door is unlocked" I yelled from my bedroom putting on the finishing touches. I heard the door open and close shortly after I yelled then I heard footsteps in the living room so I guess rouge went into my living room to wait. I went out of my bedroom towards the living room to see rouge in a pair of blue jeans with a black sleeve less shirt on with a pair of black sneakers on. To say rouge looked handsome to me as I walk over to him as he stood up and he smiled at me. His smile was beautiful and that made my heart stop as I smiled back at him.

**Rouge p.o.v**

I walked into Lucy's apartment as I waited in her living room looking around the place as I heard her footsteps from her bedroom coming towards me so I stood up and turned my head towards her. There she was in that moment she was the most beautiful thing in the world because this was the women I fell in love with and tonight I was going to tell her that. I smiled at her as we walked out of her apartment towards the place I was going to tell all my feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

Mira's p.o.v

'Oh my cupid! Lucy's boyfriend is rouge!' i thought as she saw Lucy and rouge leave Lucy's apartment. I keep thinking that was bad until I started thinking of raven haired babies with warm chocolate brown eyes and blonde haired babies with bright crimson red eyes. It was just so adorable I keep thinking this as we followed them into the woods to a clearing where a picnic was set up under the moonlight. I almost squealed out of excitement but hands covered my mouth before I could ruin the time the two were having.

Lucy's p.o.v

I was following rouge as he led me to a picnic on top of a hill where the moonlight was shining the brightest. I sat down with rouge right next to me as we started eating what rouge had seat out some fruits with spaghetti and meatballs. We talked a few times before rouge took me hands in his as he stared dead right into my eyes. "Lucy I have something to tell you that I been meaning to tell you for a while now…" he started before trailing off. I nodded telling him to continue as he sucked in an breathe "Lucy I love you" rouge told me as he started blushing and looking away which I found cute because he never really showed any feelings. But before he knew it I jumped on him and kiss him right on the lips but before it got to passionate I pulled away "I love you two rouge" I said as I started leaning towards him again for another kiss. But before that could happen we heard a squeal and a _'crash' _noise as we looked towards the sound.

Mira's p.o.v

I couldn't help it one moment there eating then the next there telling each other they love each other I just lost it as the three couldn't stop me. I squealed and they all were trying to stop me so we ended up breaking the tree branch we were sitting on and I think we were about to get caught red handed too.


	8. Chapter 8

Here new chapter I hope you guys enjoy

**Normal p.o.v**

One minute Lucy and rouge were expressing their feelings for each other the next they see Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and levy on the ground where they found a broken tree branch. But soon after put the piece together Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Levy were spying on them on their date. The four women who I should say 'spying' were laughing nervously as they were getting glared at by Lucy who right now could scare anyone away right no. "we will be leaving now" Erza said nervously as she grabbed everyone and started running away with Lucy on their tails demanding answers and let's say that she was so scary right now that they couldn't face her without fainting right away. But as soon as Lucy catches up to them they could not run away anymore but levy fainted and the rest told her why they were spying as they all pointed at Mira and she was even pointing at herself. After Lucy heard the story and she looked at all their faces she couldn't help but giggle at them for being so scared of her. Soon Lucy found herself on the ground laughing her butt off in front of the people she was glaring at a minute ago. But while she was giggling she didn't notice the four girls hide away leaving her and rouge by themselves. After Lucy stopped laughing she looked up at rouge and smiled "I'm sorry about them and I think it's getting late so how about you walk me home" Lucy said getting up with rouge at her side as they start walking towards Lucy's apartment holding hands. While Mira, Erza, Levy, and Lisanna hiding are trying not to squeal at the cuteness of the couple that was walking towards Lucy's apartment. As rouge and Lucy part ways at Lucy's door after they have one last kiss not realizing that the girls had a camera with them the whole time taking pictures. Of the cute moments they had on their little date that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time skip the very next day Lucy's p.o.v**

I was walking to the guild happy then I could ever be thinking of my boyfriend rouge. But as I walked into the guild to see Mira with something in her hands talking to Erza, Levy, and Lisanna I could not help but have a bad feeling. But as I got closer and closer to them I could see they were photos and soon I saw they were photos of me and rouge. Then I ran up to them as fast as I could and snatch the photos right out there hands. "When did you have time to take photos of us" I said in between heavily breathing "we have our ways" they all said at the same time which creep me out. But as I see the photos I start to blush a nice shade of red as I see one of the photos was of me and rouge kissing. But I didn't notice Natsu came over and was looking over my shoulder "Luce what are you looking at?" Natsu asked trying to get a better look at what I was looking at. "Nothing!" I yelled as I hid the photos before running out the guild glaring at Mira and the other three before leaving. But as I got home there was rouge waiting for me with a smile on his face when he saw me. After me and rouge were in my apartment I showed him the photos with a blush on my face. After he looked at all of them he laughed a hugged me since I was blushing crazy. But it got late fast and we were both tried so we both went to sleep on my bed hugging each other and I knew I could not love this man any more than I did already.


End file.
